


not slick

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: souyo week 2019 [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: College, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Reveal, Roommates, Souyo Week 2019, yu and yosuke r just big stupid and obvious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: When Chie comes to visit Yu and Yosuke at their shared college dorm for the first time, something seems off.It’s Yosuke’s first year at this school, having gone to a community one in a town over from Inaba before transferring to where Yu was currently studying. No one was surprised in the slightest; everyone always just assumed that the two would attend college together, and live with one another. It was actually more shocking when Yosuke chose to go somewhere else, even if just for a year. Chie still wasn’t sure if it was due to his grades or something else, but as Yosuke’s second best friend, as proclaimed by the man himself, she knew he wasn’t someone who likes to be pressed on things.





	not slick

**Author's Note:**

> final day of @souyoweek2019
> 
> ~~meeting in laws~~ or **relationship reveal**

When Chie comes to visit Yu and Yosuke at their shared college dorm for the first time, something seems off. **  
**

It’s Yosuke’s first year at this school, having gone to a community one in a town over from Inaba before transferring to where Yu was currently studying. No one was surprised in the slightest; everyone always just assumed that the two would attend college together, and live with one another. It was actually more shocking when Yosuke chose to go somewhere else, even if just for a year. Chie still wasn’t sure if it was due to his grades or something else, but as Yosuke’s second best friend, as proclaimed by the man himself, she knew he wasn’t someone who likes to be pressed on things.

Yosuke looked better than he had in years; no bags drooping under his eyes and a smile that reached them. He looked taller, still not to Yu’s height, but it was a noticeable difference. Maybe it had to do with his stance, spine straight and shoulders back. Seeing him like that made relief wash over Chie.

Yu looked as good as always; he was put together, not a hair out of place and more stylish than ever. But there was even something that was different about him. It was like he was glowing, and Chie decided that joy was his best look.

Both of the boys pulled Chie into a tight hug when they met her in the lobby, which she was happy to return. They started to excitedly throw questions at her; about how she’s been, about the rest of the team, about Inaba. She was having a hard time keeping up with answers as they made their way to the elevator, which is when the first odd thing came to Chie’s attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yu reach out to press a guiding hand against Yosuke’s back. It didn’t linger though, with an unreadable emotion crossing the silver haired boy’s face, he pulled his hand away quickly, glancing around nervously before pressing on the up button.

Chie shrugged this one off. They’ve always had a physically close relationship. It was probably just an old habit from the TV world.

On the elevator ride up and the walk down the hallway to their shared room, Chie tuned the questions back on them. She found out that both had officially declared a major; Yosuke was going into Theatre Sound Production and Design while Yu was majoring in Computer Science. Yosuke told her about the show he’s currently working on while only Yu complained about coding for a bit.

Upon entering their room, Chie frowned. There was definitely something weird happening. One side of the room looked pretty bare, the bed covered in clothes and other junk while the opposite side was full of life; taped up pictures and other pops of color everywhere.

And on top of all of it, Yu looked like he was following Yosuke to sit on what she assumed was the shorter boy’s bed, but then he made a weird noise before making a sharp turn and climbing into his own.

The girl squints her eyes as she grabs one of the desk chairs to sit in, only half paying attention to the conversation the three were happening and instead choosing to examine the room.

She starts with Yu’s side. There were a few hooks high up on the wall, but it seems like they weren’t in use. For a second she thinks that maybe they took something down to hide it, but she couldn’t figure out what they would be embarrassed about. There was a lack of pillows or blankets on his bed, which was weird because Yu was always complaining about how cold he was. And some of the clothes on that bed were definitely Yosuke’s; he’s the only person she’s ever known to wear V-necks, something she wished he would retire and made it clear she thought so.

Yu was also watching the other boy closely as he talked, eyes soft with a smile on his lips. Chie noticed him doing this back when they had classes together or when they had meetings at Junes, but this time it felt as if she were invading some sort of private moment she wasn't supposed to be privy to.

Chie redirected her attention to Yosuke’s side. The photos were mostly of the Investigation Team or of Yu and Nanako. They were all cute, and knowing that Yosuke had those up made Chie smile to herself. There was one picture that stuck out to her though; one of Yosuke and Yu. It was a bit blurry, probably taken with the flash on as well; Yosuke was in Yu’s lap, head tossed back in laughter. The silver haired boy was peaking out from behind the other’s shoulder. They were both flushed, so Chie decided it was probably a drunken picture.

Yosuke’s bed also seemed to have more pillows than necessary, and blankets. The shorter boy was the opposite of Yu; the dude was always overheating, especially at night. Buried under one of the blankets, Chie could swear she saw a gift Nanako made for Yu with the help of Kanji. She remembers how excited Nanako was to give Yu the crochet black cat, and she definitely remembers seeing Yu cry when she gave it to him.

The bedside table also raised some questions. There was two water bottles on it, along with a glasses case. And unless Yosuke was keeping around his old TV glasses, the case belonged to Yu. She remembers him making Teddie have a meltdown when he jokingly told him that the bear is the reason he had to wear real glasses now. She had to tilt her head to read the title of the textbook that was laying on top of the nightstand, and she could only tell that it was some kind of programming one; she wasn’t sure who that belonged to, she knew both boys did their own kind within their majors. Her eyes followed an extension cord up to the side of Yosuke’s bed where two chargers were attached to as well.

There were also 3 bottles of pills neatly placed on the table. She had no idea what they were for, but she was certain that they weren’t Yosuke’s, meaning they could only be the silver haired boy’s. It was a known fact that Yu had a lot of unresolved problems due to all that went down with the TV world and the bastard killer, and he had to go to a therapist in the city. He didn’t like talking about it much, but he confided in the team that he had frequent nightmares and had trouble breathing when he saw a delivery truck.

Besides, she knew Yosuke didn’t keep his ADHD medication by his bed or in bottles. Since high school, he always kept his in an empty Altoids tin so he could take it in secret, and on their last video call she watching him dig it out of his bag when his reminder to take it when off on his phone.

Now Chie was looking between her two friends, who had goofy grins across their faces. Yu still had that soft look on his face while Yosuke was twirling the hair behind his ear like he used to do when Saki talked to him.

Oh god, Chie is a fucking idiot.

It all makes sense now.

It was so obvious.

These two dumbasses were dating. Yukiko always told her that there had to be something more behind their whole partners thing. She wonders how long her best friend was right about that.

Chie couldn’t help herself; she started to laugh, full of snorts and wheezes, causing both boys to look at their friend with mild concern.

“Yo, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Yosuke huffs, sparing a look at Yu for a moment which makes her lose it even more.

“Chie, are you okay?” Yu questions softly, sliding off his bed a bit.

It takes her another moment to calm down enough for her to respond, and when she does both boys turn pink.

“You know life would be a lot easier for you guys if you just pushed your tiny ass beds together, right idiots?”

Maybe Yu and Yosuke weren’t as slick as they thought they were.

(Chie demanded details over a fine steak dinner, calling Yukiko to spill everything as soon as she got on the train home.)

**Author's Note:**

> this souyo week has been so amazing and fun! im so glad i took part in it, so thank u to everyone who did shit and fueling my gay heart and everyone who ran it!
> 
> hope u enjoyed!!! pwease talk to me about souyo im @dumbassology on tumblr!


End file.
